Challenge Festival Round 10
* |Other= * * * * }} Challenge Festival Round 10 is a Challenge Festival Event. It featured Umi Sonoda and Nico Yazawa as the main rewards. Event Rules * Run a Challenge Festival course and win lots of Event Pts! * Tap "START" on the Event Top Page. * Select a course. There are five rounds, each with a different song, and they get progressively more difficult. * You may receive up to three additional bonuses. Some may be specific to certain members. * Tap "BONUS EFFECTS" to see more info. Bonuses are more likely to trigger as the rounds progress. * Tap "START" to select a Team. A different Team can be picked every round. * Customize your festival with Special Effects. G is required to purchase Special Effects. * There are many to choose from! Selected Special Effects are valid for one Challenge Festival round. * You can see what you've earned per round. You can collect all the rewards when you finish. * Your next song will be decided after each round. * After Round 2, you can tap "CURRENT REWARDS" to see what you have earned so far, or "COLLECT & QUIT" to get the rewards and exit. * Complete all five rounds, or tap "COLLECT & QUIT" to collect your rewards. Song List About the Rewards * There are Bronze, Silver, and Gold Rewards. Further you progress through the rounds, the better the chance for Silver or Gold rewards. * Earn enough Event Pts to receive Event Rewards. * Event Ranking Rewards are given to high ranking players at the end of the event. Event Point Rewards | 1}} | 1 }} | 1 }} |1 }} | 1 }} |1 }} |1}} Event Ranking Rewards | 3 | | 1 | Scouting Tickets | 2 Ticket}} | 2 | | 1 | Scouting Tickets | 1 Ticket}} | 1 | | 1 | Scouting Tickets | 1 Ticket}} | 1 | Scouting Tickets | 1 Ticket | Love Gems | 2}} | 1 | Love Gems | 4 Unit}} | 1 | Love Gems | 2 Unit}} Event Score Ranking Rewards Event Cards 2nd years to increase by 10% for 2.5 secs.|center = Smile Heart|centerDesc = Smile pts. up by 6%}} Story {| class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed wikitable" ! colspan="1" style="text-align:center;" width="650px" | Story 5 |- |'Honoka': Oh, my Juliet! I give my all to thee! Umi: Eek! Listen to me! I said you’re too close! Umi: Honoka, you’re all up in my face! Honoka, Umi: Whoooooooa! Honoka: Uh-oh. Umi: W-We knocked over the box full of confetti… and it fell on the stage. Honoka: That is a LOT of confetti. I can’t even see the stage. You think they’re okay? Umi: I don’t see how they could be.   Eli: What the heck?! All this confetti is worse than a Siberian blizzard! You just turned our play from a drama into a joke! Eli: You ruined the climax of the whole play! Nozomi: Can’t… hold it… HWAAAA-CHOOOOOOOOOO! All your running around up there kicked up a bunch of dust, and now with all this confetti… Eli: Look what you’ve done! Juliet’s come back to life! Honoka: I’m sorry, you two! But if Juliet’s alive again, it’s a happy ending now! And they lived happily ever after. The end! Umi: A song played during the ending. We’ll all have to work hard to make the school festival a success! |} Final Results Event Rankings Event Song Rankings Category:Events Category:Challenge Festival Events Category:Umi Sonoda Category:Nico Yazawa